Verbos individuales
by Lilith-chan
Summary: One Shot. Hisoka desea saber si los verbos querer y amar son aplicables a sus sentimientos por Gon.


**¡Hola a todos! Este One Shot vendría a ser mi segundo escrito de HxH. Y nuevamente está narrado desde el punto de vista de Hisoka. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Advertencias: **

—**Está ambientado luego de las elecciones para el nuevo presidente, así que hay ligeros spoilers. **

—**Huyan en caso de que los pensamientos sádicos/pedófilos sean muy fuertes para sus ojos. ¡Pensamientos! Porque no hay nada explícito. Sólo una ligerísima insinuación shonen ai. **

**Aclaración obvia de siempre: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, pero pagaría lo que fuera por tener a Hisoka. **

**Verbos individuales**

Raras eran las veces en que se juntaban sin un objetivo en mente. Ahora entendía que la falta de un tema de conversación fuese el motivo de esas "raras veces". Revolvió con tranquilidad su tercer Mojito, mirando de reojo a Illumi, que imitaba su acción. Llevaban cerca de media hora en silencio, uno al lado del otro en la barra de un bar lujoso pero nada destacable. Comenzó pidiendo un Bloody Mary, porque era rojo, como su color actual de cabello, y porque tenía un nombre que lo atraía instantáneamente, pero al cabo de dos vasos iguales se hostigó y engañó a Bloody Mary con Mojito.

—¿No estás bebiendo muy rápido, Hisoka? —preguntó Illumi, con su característica voz inexpresiva, rompiendo el silencio. El pelinegro no había tenido un romance con Bloody Mary.

—¿Tú crees? —miró su vaso, que ya iba por la mitad, y se encogió de hombros—. Mientras no sienta los efectos no importa cuánto beba.

—Lo que digas.

Nuevamente silencio.

Hace casi una semana los Cazadores fueron citados por una supuesta situación de emergencia, algo inesperado. Hisoka no dudó en confirmar su asistencia, dado que entre los Cazadores podría hallar un rival digno, a diferencia de los tipos insignificantes que estuvo matando durante el último tiempo, principalmente para calmar (al menos un poco) su sed de sangre. Y para qué negarlo, deseaba ver a Gon.

Sabía que el moreno estaba completamente recuperado del estado crítico en el que terminó luego de su batalla con las Hormigas Quimera y que ahora viajaba en compañía de su padre, o eso había escuchado. Hisoka deseaba examinar personalmente el progreso de sus habilidades, cosa que no hacía desde su encuentro en Greed Island. Se estremecía al fantasear con el aura intensa que seguramente rodeaba al menor y con la estructura de su cuerpo en plena pubertad, destacando la musculatura en crecimiento. El último brillo de vida en los ojos de Gon, que a esas alturas estaría bañado en sangre, era una idea que lo hacía relamerse los labios, en especial porque sería el único afortunado en ver ese último brillo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —otra vez era Illumi el que interrumpía el mutismo presente, aunque su pegunta le resultó extraña y fuera de lugar. Al parecer sus ensoñaciones lo llevaron a reír sin que se percatara.

—Quién sabe —respondió, con aire misterioso—. Pensé que no acudirías a mi llamado —comentó, para desviar el tema.

—Pensé en no venir, pero estaba libre.

—Creí que aún estarías molesto por lo ocurrido con Killua y Alluka —bastó decir aquello para que la presencia asesina de Illumi reluciera por breves instantes, detalle que le resultó divertido, más aún por la explosión del vaso con Mojito en la mano ajena.

—Lo estoy, pero no puedo hacer nada más por ahora, así que no vale la pena pensar en eso —dijo, mientras el barman limpiaba el desastre sin quejarse—. No me llamaste para burlarte de ese asunto, ¿verdad?

Hisoka miró fijamente a su compañero, sonriéndole con tanta picardía como era común en él mas, en esta ocasión, desconocía la respuesta. No tenía idea para qué había llamado a Illumi. Es decir, sí sabía que no era para burlarse de él con respecto a lo ocurrido con Killua, pero de ahí a tener un objetivo claro… El barman interrumpió sus divagaciones preguntando si deseaban algo más. El mayor de los Zoldyck pidió otro Mojito, mientras que el mago decidió ser infiel con un Tequila Margarita.

La junta de Cazadores se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente. Hisoka envió un mensaje a Illumi en la tarde, preguntándole si podían reunirse para beber algo en la noche, sin ninguna clase de compromiso de por medio. Illumi aceptó, llegó a la cita con puntualidad y, hasta su reciente "¿verdad?", se mantuvo prudentemente en silencio. Pero una vez las nuevas bebidas fueron servidas el pelirrojo supo que debía darle una respuesta, de lo contrario estar en ese lugar carecía de sentido.

—Estás en lo correcto, no te llamé para burlarme de ese asunto, aunque sí por un tema relacionado —nunca había entendido porqué las personas trataban de sacar valor a través del alcohol, hasta ese momento en el que bebió el nuevo contenido de su vaso de una sola vez—. Otro igual —pidió al barman, sintiendo que se le estaba comenzando a revolver el estómago debido a las mezclas.

No musitó palabra hasta que volvió a tener un Tequila Margarita frente a él. Internamente lamentó que el hombre tardara tan poco en prepararlo. Más que emborracharse parecía querer alargar el tiempo, estirarlo tanto como a su Bungee Gum, pero hasta su técnica tenía un límite.

—Me preguntaba cómo supiste que amabas a Killua —soltó y se apresuró a continuar antes de que la mirada siempre fría de Illumi mostrara sorpresa—. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero yo no amo a nadie como tú amas a Killua, así que tengo curiosidad por saber qué se siente.

—Mmh… —el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada firme (e inquisidora, se atrevería a decir) pero acabó por desviarla a su Mojito—. No lo entenderías porque no tienes hermanos, a menos que veas a Gon como a un hermano.

—Es mi presa, no mi hermano —respondió, casi automáticamente, sin demostrar la incertidumbre que esa conclusión le causó—. Además, ¿por qué mencionas a Gon?

—Porque creo que amas a Gon, pero no de la forma en que yo amo a Kil.

—Oh, entonces, ¿de qué forma se supone que amo a Gon? —habló en un tono ligeramente burlesco, ya que la deducción de Illumi lo fastidiaba un poco.

—Como a una presa, supongo —el asesino profesional se encogió de hombros, desinteresado en el tono empleado por Hisoka—. Yo tampoco entiendo tu amor por Gon.

Últimamente pensaba demasiado en el joven Cazador de alborotados cabellos negros. O, mejor dicho, desde que lo conoció en el Examen del Cazador pensaba demasiado en él, mas en el último tiempo sus cavilaciones habían sufrido ciertos cambios. Antes sus ideas fluctuaban entre las miles de variantes que se podían dar en una pelea entre ambos y las cientos de maneras que tenía para matarlo. Después de un tiempo sumó una curiosa variante a la pelea: el sexo. Combatir, violarlo y matarlo. No sería una novedad, lo había hecho anteriormente con un par de victimas a las que ya ni recordaba, pero con Gon estaba seguro de que todo sería mucho más emocionante. Tal vez, lo recordaría. La novedad se produjo en el instante en que nuevas variantes se agregaron y no precisamente al acto pelea o al desenlace muerte, sino a la relación entre ambos. Se sorprendió a si mismo fantaseando con realizar actividades mundanas junto a Gon. Cosas como dormir abrazados en las noches frías, comer en algún restaurant, caminar de la mano mientras reían por algún chiste tonto, y enviarse uno que otro mensaje cuando estuviesen distanciados, fueron algunas de las varias ideas que pasaron a compartir espacio con sus acostumbrados planes sórdidos. A compartir, no a remplazarlos.

¿Por qué llamó a Illumi si sus pensamientos trataban de Gon?

Hisoka conocía los verbos "gustar", "querer" y "amar" pero nunca los había empleado. Bueno, "gustar" sí, pues los oponentes fuertes le gustaban en alguna medida. Machi, Kuroro e Illumi le gustaban a su manera. ¿Pero qué ocurría con los dos verbos restantes? Era un experto leyendo los sentimientos y deseos de otras personas, averiguando los pensamientos ocultos, las mentiras… Por eso mismo, tales verbos los catalogó como verbos que nunca utilizaría en su vida, porque estaban vinculados a emociones que creía no experimentaría. Hasta que apareció Gon en su camino y supo que el "gustar" se quedaba corto.

En las películas, libros y la vida cotidiana, escuchó incontables veces las palabras "te quiero" y "te amo". Sabía bien que el "te amo" era más fuerte que el "te quiero", pero también sabía que ninguna de esas palabras eran tan incondicionales como se solía aparentar. Empero, comenzó a prestar particular atención al leerlas y escucharlas, intentando comparar sus definiciones, o emociones relacionadas, con sus sentimientos respecto a Gon.

"Estoy celoso porque te quiero", escuchó que un hombre le decía a su novia, y se puso en el lugar del tipo. ¿Se sentiría celoso si Gon tuviese una pareja? Al principio era incapaz de imaginar al menor con una pareja hasta que se le ocurrió emparejarlo con Killua… Y tuvo que matar al primer humano desafortunado que se cruzó por su camino para aplacar la rabia que lo invadió. Conclusión: tenía un síntoma del "querer". Sin embargo, terminó enredándose al escuchar "el amor consiste en entender que el amado es un ser libre". Hisoka nunca cuestionó la libertad de Gon, ya que aún sin verlo durante meses, y sin siquiera conocer sus actividades durante esos meses, el menor era suyo, por ende se encontrarían otra vez en el momento menos esperado. ¿Se podía tener un síntoma del "querer" y otro del "amar" al mismo tiempo?

Luego se enredó mucho más al escuchar las mismas frases pero con distinto verbo. "Me gusta estar contigo porque te quiero" y "me gusta estar contigo porque te amo", por ejemplo, fue una de las que no consiguió asimilar. Aunque le gustaba estar con Gon, de eso tenía certeza. También tenía certeza de lo seguido que pensaba en Gon y de lo feliz que estaría si el menor pensara en él con frecuencia.

Pero sus deseos de acabar con la vida del chico de Isla Ballena no calzaban ni en el "querer" ni en el "amar", porque todos parecían concordar en un punto: cuando se quiere o se ama se busca la felicidad y el bienestar de esa persona. Ciertamente, Hisoka no permitiría que alguien matara a Gon, porque esa era su misión. Mientras estuviese a su alcance, tampoco permitiría que otro individuo lo dañara. No obstante, sus ansias por besar a Gon sobre un charco de sangre seguían sin coincidir con la opinión popular respecto a esos dos verbos que le carcomían el cerebro. Hasta que escuchó a alguien decir "el amor se vive de forma individual".

Ahí supo que debía llamar a Illumi.

¿Por qué? Muy simple: el Zoldyck compartía su nivel de locura y conocía el significado del amor por su enfermiza relación con Killua así que, con algo de suerte, podía darle una pista sobre su reciente tema de interés. Aún si el amor de Illumi era fraternal debía existir alguna semejanza. O eso pensaba antes de que el joven de ojos negros le lanzara esa deducción sobre su amor por Gon tan inoportuna y poco informativa… Aunque, pensándolo bien, todavía existía una pregunta que podía ayudar a esclarecer sus dudas.

—¿Por qué crees que amo a Gon? —cuestionó, aparentando una actitud neutra y desinteresada.

—No lo sé —Illumi bebió un sorbo de su Mojito, sin prestar mucha atención—. Siempre pareces feliz cuando se trata de Gon, nunca te había visto tan involucrado con una presa —hizo una pausa, meditabundo—. A veces me da la impresión de que si llegas a matarlo tu sed de sangre morirá con él.

Bebió un trago largo de su Tequila Margarita, disimulando el desconcierto provocado por esas palabras. Nunca reflexionó sobre ese asunto. Sus proyecciones llegaban hasta la muerte de Gon, no a lo que vendría después. Si lo mataba tendría que buscar un nuevo objetivo, pero los chicos como Gon sólo aparecían una vez cada cien años. Terminó su bebestible, negando la posibilidad de experimentar un vacio que aniquilara sus instintos asesinos. Dejó el dinero sobre la barra y se paró de la silla antes de acabar asfixiándose frente a una posibilidad inconcebible.

—Eso no ocurrirá nunca —sentenció, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas insondables—. Gracias por tu tiempo, Illumi.

Se retiró sin alargar más un encuentro que a esas alturas le parecía fútil.

.x.x.x.

Llegó al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la acordada junta de Cazadores, apoyándose en una muralla de la amplia recepción, con los brazos cruzados y su acostumbrada indiferencia. A juzgar por la cantidad de personas en la habitación aún quedaban unos varios minutos para que el comunicado se efectuara. Pensó en sentarse y apilar sus siempre fieles naipes, mas una voz conocida cambió sus planes.

—¡Hisoka!

Antes de lo esperado tuvo frente a él la sonrisa radiante y los inocentes ojos marrones del dueño de un gran porcentaje de sus pensamientos. El aumento en la masa muscular delataba que había crecido, pero el mejor método siempre sería investigar el aura, así que no tardó en enseñar el propio, provocando como reacción que el menor se colocara en posición defensiva y le enseñara… ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan fuerte? El aura de Gon irradiaba una potencia que dejaba en vergüenza a la mostrada en su encuentro previo, además contenía experiencia, una característica que antiguamente no poseía. Y pensar que aún estaba lejos del potencial que podía llegar a alcanzar… ¡Ah! ¿Cuánto más debía esperar para robarle un beso y cortarle la garganta? Si continuaba pensando en las prometedoras posibilidades terminaría por correrse a causa de la excitación.

—Como esperaba, no me has decepcionado, Gon —articuló, con voz pastosa, una vez consiguió auto controlarse. El moreno lo mantenía al límite de la cordura.

—Y-ya veo —tartamudeó Gon, un poco turbado, soltando una risita nerviosa. Probablemente nunca se acostumbraría a las reacciones del pelirrojo—. Te quería ver, Hisoka —dijo, después de unos segundos, recuperando su amplia sonrisa.

Esa simple frase lo hizo olvidar sus ideas relacionadas a la futura batalla que tendrían, para desviarlas a la conversación mantenida la noche anterior con Illumi y, en general, a sus divagaciones de las últimas semanas. No consiguió ocultar una leve expresión de sorpresa. Si Gon lo quería ver significaba que había pensado en él y ese era un detalle que le provocaba una irrisoria alegría que prefería ignorar. Su curiosidad era un tema aparte.

—¿Por qué?

—Te quería dar las gracias —musitó Gon, con esa ternura que le era tan propia—. Luego de lo ocurrido con Kaito… Bueno, tú no conociste a Kaito, es una larga historia… —el brillo melancólico en los ojos del menor no le pasó desapercibido y por breves instantes quiso matar al tal Kaito, sin un motivo claro—. Luego de eso pensé en que nunca te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí. Si no hubieses estado en mi camino no habría mejorado mis habilidades… Tal vez, ni siquiera hubiese sobrevivido a algunas situaciones. He aprendido demasiado de ti —le dedicó otra sonrisa amplia antes de inclinar su cuerpo en una reverencia—. ¡Muchas gracias, Hisoka!

Aquello era inesperado. Las palabras de Gon le causaban una rara felicidad, pero no las merecía, no tenían sentido. Si lo ayudó a mejorar fue por su finalidad de enfrentarlo en el futuro, no por caridad. El moreno era el mayor de sus caprichos, no un discípulo o algo similar.

—Si te ayudé es por mi deseo de que un día nos enfrentemos a muerte, así que no deberías darme las gracias —pronunció, con una suave curvatura de labios.

—Eso no quita que me hayas ayudado —el menor esbozó una inexplicable sonrisa triunfal—. Incluso cuando estuve en coma.

¿Cómo sabía Gon que había estado involucrado en ese asunto?

—Fue Killua el que te salvó.

—Pero yo sé que tú lo ayudaste de algún modo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó, sonriendo burlonamente, divertido en el interior.

—Por instinto —soltó Gon, colocándose las manos en la cintura, orgulloso de su habilidad innata. Hisoka no pudo evitar largarse a reír con ganas, como sólo aquel chico lo hacía reír—. ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Es la verdad! —se defendió el menor, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si no te conociera diría que tu respuesta no tiene sentido —dijo al fin, cuando consiguió recuperar la compostura—. Pero aún si tu teoría fuese cierta mis motivos para ayudarte continuarían siendo los mismos —lo miró firmemente, con una sonrisa ladina.

—Mi teoría es cierta, porque mientras estuve inconsciente tuve un sueño —el evidente interés del mago hizo que Gon recobrara su infantil postura triunfante—. El sueño también me dijo que nunca conseguirás tu objetivo conmigo.

—¿El combate a muerte? —preguntó, entre curioso y extrañado.

—Así es. Nunca pelearemos a muerte.

—Tu sueño está equivocado. Un día pelearemos y te mataré, Gon.

—No —el pelinegro levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha, moviéndolo en señal de negación—. Me estás subestimando, Hisoka.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú me matarás? —increíblemente la idea de morir a manos de Gon no le resultaba desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

—Tampoco —los ojos del menor mostraron una pueril picardía—. Tendremos un combate, te derrotaré y no te mataré. No será un combate a muerte.

—Estás equivocado. Si me derrotas tendrás que matarme, de lo contrario podría dañar a una persona querida para ti —argumentó, con franqueza y un toque de seriedad.

—No lo harás, porque te derrotaré y te daré muchas oportunidades de revancha, así que vivirás enfrentándote a mí y ya no tendrás tiempo para matar a nadie más —la sinceridad en las palabras de Gon frente a un futuro tan idílico e ingenuo le resultó un poco chocante, incapacitándolo para contestar con rapidez—. Además no podría matarte, porque tú también eres una persona querida para mí. Yo te quiero, Hisoka.

El verbo "querer" acababa de entrar en acción, aniquilándolo por completo. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que su palpitar se aceleraba por un motivo distinto a la emoción de una buena batalla. No tenía cómo responder a eso. No sabía cómo responder a eso. Además, ¿era el "querer" de Gon similar a su "querer"? Suponiendo, claro, que el suyo era un "querer" y no un "amar"… ¿Podía el "querer" de Gon convertirse en un "amar"? Se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos, dejando escapar una risa divertida que servía para ocultar las muchas preguntas que martillaban su cabeza destruyendo su mundo, sin hallar explicaciones.

—No tienes remedio, Gon —miró al menor de nueva cuenta, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, deseando que sus expresiones no lo traicionaran y terminaran exponiéndolo—. ¿Qué soñaste?

Tras esa pregunta Gon se llevó las manos a la espalda y vio algo completamente nuevo en él: un evidente brillo coqueto en sus ojos marrones. En ese preciso instante Hisoka cayó en cuenta de que el pelinegro no sólo se estaba desarrollando a nivel de habilidades. Había fantaseado con el físico entrando en la adolescencia de Gon, pero no consideró que esa etapa acarrearía cambios en su mentalidad, por muy sutiles que fueran. El chiquillo que conoció estaba creciendo, pronto abandonaría la pubertad y se convertiría en un adolescente que busca respuestas sobre amor y sexo. Respuestas que no se obtienen en soledad. ¿Podría ser él quien se las entregara?

—Eso es un se-cre-to —dijo, dedicándole una amplia y dulce sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse en dirección a sus amigos—. ¡Cierto! —volteó una última vez—. Si me matas nunca sabrás qué soñé —le sacó la lengua, rió y corrió a encontrarse con Leorio, que al parecer acababa de llegar.

Hisoka terminó sentándose en el suelo, sacando sus cartas y comenzando a montarlas unas sobre otras, mientras sonreía algo embobado. De todas las personas en el mundo de las que podría haberse enamorado había terminado eligiendo a quien más deseaba ver bañado en sangre. Probablemente por eso mismo, porque esa era su manera de amar y, al final, ese sí era un verbo que cada uno utilizaba a su antojo. Aunque ahora la idea de perder unas cuantas peleas con esa personita le sonaba muy tentadora…

—Ya no me podrás negar que amas a tu presa favorita.

La base de su torre de naipes cayó en menos de un segundo cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Illumi disfrazado de Gittarackur, que evidentemente había espiado toda la escena. Lo miró de reojo, molesto al ver el movimiento mecánico de su boca y escuchar lo que era una horrenda risa.

Tal vez lo mejor sería cambiar el objetivo de su gran combate a muerte.


End file.
